Divergent
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: A pirate who fights for freedom, a woman trying to escape her parents while searching for her brother, two should who live against the norms of society. Are these two kindred spirits or something more as they journey together on the Arcadia. Harlock/OC
1. Meeting

_Once upon a time there was a girl that lived in a beautiful mansion. She had everything a girl dream could of. When she was little she loved her family for who they were for they were loving and caring._

_But as time went on, things started to change. As the girl came to age to be married, her parents become people she did not recognize. To her, they just wanted to rid her to another man and be done with that._

_But that is not what the girl wanted. She wanted a life away from her gilded cage and be somewhere discovering new places in space, just like her older brother did. _

_He defied her parents and left, promising to come and get her, but as time went on there was no returning of him. Leaving her to question whatever happened to her brother._

_As suitors kept lining up she started to rebel against her family and finally one day she simply left with the few true belongings she had and started an adventure, just like her brother as a free person._

_And so begins my journey as a free person._

A girl with black hair with sea-foam green colored eyes walked the streets of a pirate infest city. She wore semi fitted dark jeans with brown boots that came just below her knees, a dark red long fitted shirt and a dark army green vest. She wore a messenger bag that was grey on her right hip.

She walked the streets after just after arriving on the planet, in search of a person that knew her brother. That was three days ago.

Ever since her feet landed on this dusty planet, she had gone to the most popular placed for Pirates to go when they are on leave from their ship.

It was about midday and the girl was beat. She decided to go to a bar she had not been to yet to take a break from her search and the heat.

When she entered, she noticed that it was not as busy as the others were. She sat at the bar and ordered ale.

She sat there sipping it she noticed a man sitting next to her.

"I thought women drank much finer things." A man beside said.

"I am not an ordinary woman." She replied with a smirk.

"That you are not. Its not everyday a person comes to this planet that isn't a pirate." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" She replied as she turned to look at the man.

She couldn't tell what his face was since a coat or cloak like thing had a high collar. All she could tell was that he had a mess of brown hair.

"So what brings a person like you to a harsh place like this?" the man asked.

"I am looking for someone. That is all you need to know." She said as she looked back to her drink.

"You're a bitter and cold woman." He replied before taking a drink of his drink.

"I am sorry but the less you know about me the better. There are people after me and do not want me to go looking for the person I seek. Since I do not know if you are friend or foe I would like to limit any information about me. I am sorry if I offended you." She replied.

"This planet is full of people wanted by the law and others. For someone who wants to disappear this is the perfect place. I my self is wanted by the law, so you are safe with me. Who is it that you are looking for? I may be able to help you." He said to her turning to her in his seat revealing his face.

She saw how a scar that started at the bridge of his nose extended down across is left cheek and that he had a patch over his right eye.

"I am looking my brother. My brother who left me and my family for a life of freedom. Every once in awhile he would come home to see me without my parents' knowledge. Then one day all contact ceased and I never heard from him.

"On our last meeting he told me the next he came to see me he would take me away from my parents. His last message was that if something would to happen I was to find someone he trusted. " The girl said to the man.

"Who was this friend of your brother?"

"A person that goes by the name of Harlock. If you know this man or my brother who goes by Nyle, could you point me in the right direction?" She asked.

"Fortunately for you little missy I know both of them. Unfortunately I do not know where Nyle went to but I do know where Harlock is." He replied with a smirk.

"Where could I find him?" She asked anxiously.

"You're talking to him right now." The man named Harlock.

"Your Harlock? The great Harlock the my brother idolized?" The girl asked.

"The one and only. Now that you know my name, may I ask you what your name is?" Harlock asked.

"My name is Seren." The girl named Seren said with excitement.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"As to you. It is a relief to find you. I have been looking all over for you in hopes you knew what happened to my brother but now I am at a dead end since you know nothing about Nyle's whereabouts." Seren said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet. You seem like you are on the run while you search for your brother. May I ask what you're running from?" Harlock asked before finishing his drink.

"My brother warned me that you could practically read a person from just talking and watching them. I guess there no hiding the fact that I am running from my parents." Seren replied.

"Your parents? Why?"

"Me and Nyle grew up in noble family on Mars. Growing up my parents were our world until something changed in them both that made them seem like complete strangers. They were very strict and were severe in punishments if they deem something un-noble like.

" Me and Nyle were punished a lot because we were such carefree people. After Nyle left I was on my own with my parents. When I came to age I was forced to meet suitors and after three years of it I grew tired of it and wanted nothing more than be freed from my gilded cage.

"When Nyle disappeared I thought it was time for to leave. So I left without a word. Now they search to get me back so they can extend the family to another noble generation while I want nothing to do with it.

" So while I search for Nyle I am ducking bounty hunters and the law from finding me." Seren explained to Harlock.

She felt somewhat ashamed of spilling her heart to someone who knows nothing about her.

"Sounds like a nightmare." Harlock commented.

"A little but I wouldn't change it for anything. When I landed on this planet I felt so alive that I could not believe it was not a dream. The weight and burden was gone from the years of my parents rule over me." Seren said with a smile.

"Now that you that I do not know where your brother is, what will you do now?" he asked.

"Go to the next planet and look for him and keep hopping form planet to planet looking for him. I mean I can not give up now can I?" Seren replied to his question.

"If that is the case, why don't you come aboard the Arcadia? You will be able to go where we go and who knows; you may find something about Nyle. You will be safe from you parents and you will be safe from any other pirates. My crew is well mannered and would not hurt you." Harlock told her.

"Do you truly mean that? I do not want to be a burden to you. I will help out with anything I can on your ship." Seren replied with a big smile.

"I truly mean it. Plus you would be able to see what life you brother has lived. For a time he was on the Arcadia until he went and started his own crew."

"Thank you so much Harlock. You are just like that stories my brother told me about you. You truly are a very kind person." Seren said with a smile.

_I remember the day I met the great Captain Harlock. It was like a dream. Ever since my brother told me stories about the Arcadia and Harlock, I knew I needed to meet him. He seemed like a kind person even though the media portrayed as an evil person._

_At the time of our encounter I never truly knew how much of a new life I would begin. I must confess that even back then I was still a little naïve. _

_When I look back on it, I feel as though fate brought us together._

Now we shall see what Fate has in store for us.

**Author's Notes:**

**So my lovely followers who are Captain Harlock fans, I am happy to finally be doing this story. I have momentary hold on my Magi stories at the moment; I thought I would work on this instead. I have always been a little fearful to do this story because not only am I drastically changing my writing style, but also I do not want to mess up the awesomeness of the Captain Harlock Series. So I hope this starter chapter it good and until next week's next chapter.**


	2. Stars

_Never in my dream did I think that I would taste what true freedom is. If you asked me a year ago what freedom is like I wouldn't be able to tell you at all. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for Harlock and the crew of the Arcadia. _

_Even though two years has passed and there has been no signs of my brother, I still act as one of the crewmembers of the Arcadia, and I must say I am rather proud to say I am apart of the Arcadia. _

_My first months on the ship were rocky and I new nothing on how to defend, attack and know the ways of the pirate life. But now I am rather pleased to say I know it now. _

_My life has changed ever since Harlock found me in that bar. Since the first words he spoke to me, I have been ever so curious by his knowledge. He speaks as if he has lived multiple lives. _

_I though I must confess something. Even if I do not find what happened to my brother, I am rather content with my life now._

_I am surrounded by people who view as their equal and we are pretty much one big happy family. The happy family feeling that was stolen from me._

_But I have it back and I am not letting go of it._

Seren arrived on deck to see what the plan for today was even though she knew they were headed for pirate-inhabited planet.

"Whats up Seren?" Yullian asked from his station on the bridge.

"Nothing much, just taking a break from Star mapping. What today's agenda?" Seren asked.

"We should be arriving to our destination here in about a day. Have you seen the Captain?" he asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he drank to much last night from the successful raid of the freighter. I can go look for him if you like." Seren offered.

"Nah, its not urgent. Well I am going to the galley and get something. Need anything?" Yullian asked.

"I am good. Thanks for the offer." Seren said with a smile.

_Its not very often that you find a group of people willing to accept you as if you were a long lost family member. Maybe that is why I love the crew of the Arcadia so much. They accepted me like I was a long lost family member and they were patient with me on learning the ropes. _

_They helped me by teaching me how defend myself, how to fight and how to help operate the Arcadia. Since I was taught by my brother how to navigate I would mostly help be the navigator and it gave me time to map the stars and create new maps for the Arcadia to use. _

_I wanted to be of use and in the end I was. I hate being a freeloader. I always believed that if you actually work for something and you will be justly rewarded._

_If anything, the Crew of the Arcadia has taught me how you must obtain freedom. _

_I can finally say that I found a place to call home._

*Hours later*

Seren decided to take the night watch for the night. She was standing at Kei's stations looking at the readings for anything.

"You know, if you stare at that counsel it just might jump at you." Seren heard behind.

Seren smirked knowing full well who it was.

"I am pretty sure it is rude to sneak up on people, especially when you have not out and about all day, Captain." Seren said as she turned around to face him.

Harlock was sitting in his chair and was staring at her.

"My ship my rules." Harlock said with a smirk.

"That is true." Seren said with a smile.

"Any news?"

"No nothing concrete. When we land and I have free time I am going to go see what I can find." She replied.

"Take Kei with you, I don't want you going by yourself."

"Because we all know how much of a disaster that was." Seren said with a smile laugh.

"It wasn't my fault. No one told me that there was a tuff war going on the planet and also did not warn me that one of the tuff leaders was a womanizer. Give me a break." Seren said with a sigh.

Harlock just shook his head at her.

Harlock suddenly got up and went to the wheel and motioned her to come over.

Seren was a little curious of what he was wanted her to do.

"Want to learn how to manage the wheel?" He asked.

"Only if you make sure I don't screw up." Seren replied.

"You won't I will be right behind you."

Seren stood in front of the giant wheel and gently gripped it with her fingerless gloved hands.

Harlock put hands on top of Seren's, making her blush bright red.

"Just keep her steady and you will be fine." Harlock told her.

"Okay, can I ask a question?" Seren asked.

"What is it you would like to ask?"

"You never told me how you met my brother, so how did you two meet?"

"If I was to say we met at a bar, would that surprise you?" he asked her

"No not really. That sounds about like Nyle. He once told me that a bar is the best met and greet place you will ever see. Its how we met too." Seren replied.

"That we did but our meeting was a little different. His crew and mine got into a brawl and without knowing it her was sitting next to while the brawl was going on. Both of us could care less about the brawl unless some one dragged it in it. I remember he apologized for the event and treated me to some drinks. In the end it was my crew that won the brawl and Nyle paid for the damages. Ever since then we kept in contact and would met up for a drink if we were on the same planet." Harlock explained.

"I see." Seren replied.

She finally noticed that Harlock took his hands off hers and she was in full control.

"He would always say good things about you whenever I was able to see him. He looked up to like a role model." Seren replied, "Even though he can sometimes be a little daft in the head."

"Glade he said good things about me." Harlock replied from the side of her.

"Worried about you reputation?" She asked with a look of curiosity.

"Not really. "

"I thought so. I must say though I could careless if anyone knew of me. I rather be nameless so I can enjoy the ocean filled stars." Seren said as she stared at the stars in front of them.

"You name does mean Star does it not? I have always found comfort in just staring the stars before us . Gives me time to be in peace." Harlock told her.

"I think it gives us all peace."

**~Author's notes~**

**Holy smokes I was not expecting the responses I was getting from all you that reviewed. I am so blown away. Anyways I am sorry for the delay. I have had some family emergencies and I am swamped with work at school as of right now. Please continue reviewing because I love to hear suggestions and anything I need to work on.**

**Also, guests who are reviewing as well. You should get a account, which is free, so I can respond your reviews. I like responding and I am not able to respond to you when you're a guest.**

**Onto other news. You learn that Seren's name has a meaning. It is in fact Welsh for Stars. *Cough Cough* totally on purpose. **

**This chapter is a little bit of a filler. The next one will focus on Seren and Kei and some action. I am trying to set the stage for the main act. **

**Also I am in the works on a possible Star Wars Fanfic as well so keep an eye out for that if you're a Star Wars fan. It will take place the Clone Wars. **

**Until the next update, I am signing out *Salutes ***


End file.
